1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches and more particularly to a socket wrench adapted for use on nuts or fittings that are not readily accessible with conventional types of socket or other wrenches.
2. Background of the Invention
Because of the dictates of design, many mechanical connections are difficult, if not impossible, to reach with conventional wrenches. For example, it is sometimes necessary to turn nuts that are integrally connected to a communications cable. These nuts are typically threaded onto coaxial cable type connections on communications equipment. The nut itself is typically located around the periphery of an end of the cable. These cable connections are often referred to as DIN or mini-DIN connections. Generally, many of these cables are connected to a piece of communications equipment so that the cables are located in close proximity to each other. In such a case, the use of a conventional closed-end box wrench is precluded. Moreover, the existence of adjacent cables and interfering parts prevents the use of a conventional open-end box wrench.
In an attempt to provide a wrench that can be used in such restrictive installations, a number of sectional or segmented type wrenches have been developed. For example, it is known to pivotally connect matching axially segmented halves of a box type wrench so that the halves can be pivoted apart, slipped about the nut, and pivoted back in engagement about the nut. In addition, it is known to split conventional sockets into two coacting halves that can be placed about the nut. Also, it is known to orient the handle of an open-end box wrench at a right angle to the end that engages the nut. A similar configuration integrates a socket connection. In a socket wrench manufactured by and available from Powerwave Technologies of Santa Ana, Calif., two faces of the wrench end that engage the nut extend upward to form a significant lip. In this manner, the two faces extend significantly beyond the periphery of the nut.
Certain deficiencies are inherent in these and other conventional devices. The first two devices have relatively wide wrench jaws that do not permit accessibility in constrained spaces or in spaces with adjacent cables or interfering parts. Further, engagement of these wrenches about a fitting is sometimes very difficult in hard to reach spaces. The latter described wrenches possess relatively wide jaws to transmit force without breaking. Further, the arrangement of the handle, perpendicular to the plane of the end that engages the nut is inefficient and mechanically limits the torque that can be delivered to the nut. Moreover, the faces of the wrench end that engage the nut are either too long or too bulky to allow for proper engagement of the nut in constrained areas. None of these conventional tools provides the necessary configuration to efficiently manipulate the nuts associated with communications cables in tight spaces. Moreover, each of these tools is capable of damaging the cable connection or the cable itself.
A common solution specific to communications equipment, depicted in FIG. 1, is the use of pliers with an elastic insert on the gripping end. As is shown in FIG. 1, a pair of pliers includes handles 115, gripping jaws 110, and an elastic insert 105. The handle 115 is gripped thus engaging the gripping jaws 110 and accompanying elastic insert 105 around a nut. The handle 115 is then rotated so as to manipulate the nut. With this tool, it is important to maintain a tight grip on the handle 115 so that force can be transferred to the nut.
This commonly used device, however, has many disadvantages. First, it is difficult to maneuver the gripping jaws 110 around the nut in a confined space. Moreover, the elastic insert, when engaged about the nut, often slips when the handle 115 is rotated, thus preventing torque from being transferred to the nut. This slippage may also damage the cable connection or the cable itself. In addition, the configuration of the handle 115 and gripping jaws 110, in the same plane, leads to an inefficient transfer of force to the nut.
Therefore, a particular need exists for a wrench that overcomes these difficulties in the confined connection spaces that exist on communications equipment. The present invention addresses one or more of the above issues.
In accordance with the invention, a wrench socket includes a socket connection portion adapted to receive a lug member, the socket connection portion having a first face, the socket connection portion having a cavity extending from an interior of the socket connection portion to the first face, the cavity adapted to engage the lug member; a wrench portion having inner faces which are adapted to engage the periphery of a connector, the inner faces angularly oriented to each other and disposed along planes substantially perpendicular to the first face of the socket connection portion, the inner faces bounding an open gripping region such that the inner faces are slidably engagable with the connector along a plane perpendicular to the inner faces; and a mid portion connecting the socket connection portion to the wrench portion, the mid portion disposed axially between the socket connection portion and the wrench portion at a point near the periphery of the socket connection portion and the wrench portion such that an area adapted to receive nonrotatable parts exists above the mid portion and between the wrench portion and the socket connection portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, a wrench socket includes a socket connection portion adapted to receive a lug member, the socket connection portion having a first face, the socket connection portion having a cavity extending from an interior of the socket connection portion to the first face, the cavity bounded by four interior surfaces disposed at substantially right angles to one another so as to form a substantially cuboid space, the four interior surfaces disposed substantially perpendicular to the first face, the cavity adapted to engage the lug member; a wrench portion having inner faces and curved channels that are adapted to engage the periphery of a DIN-type connector, the inner faces angularly oriented to each other and disposed along planes substantially perpendicular to the first face of the socket connection portion so as to be engagable with a DIN-type connector, the inner faces bounding an open gripping region such that the inner faces are slidably engagable with the connector along a plane parallel to the inner faces; wherein a length of a first inner face is less than a length of a second inner face; wherein the curved channels are axially disposed between the inner faces, axial lines of the curved channels aligned parallel to the inner faces, the curved channels disposed along lines defined by the intersection of two planes of the inner faces; the wrench portion further comprising an outer surface, wherein a distance between the inner faces and the outer surface facilitates insertion of the wrench portion into a confined space; and a mid portion connecting the socket connection portion to the wrench portion, the mid portion disposed axially between the socket connection portion and the wrench portion at a point near the periphery of the socket connection portion and the wrench portion such that an area adapted to receive nonrotatable parts exists above the mid portion and between the wrench portion and the socket connection portion, wherein a center of the cavity of the socket connection portion is aligned substantially axially with a center of a gripping region bounded by the inner faces of the wrench portion.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.